


There's Something About Your Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: The glow of pregnancy lit her entire body, almost like an aura.





	There's Something About Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: For Monica's ficlet challenge to use the words pajamas and hairpins and the location of the beach.  


* * *

Nancy smiled as she watched her from the doorway. Lauren was alone in the bedroom and she was dirty dancing. Britney Spears played on the stereo while she moved in front of the mirror. Her silk pajama top went up and up, exposing the bump that was their child growing inside of her.

Get it get it, get it get it, ohhhh  
Get it get it, get it get it, ohhhh  
I’m a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it  
I really wanna dance, tonight with you  
I really wanna do what you want me to

She touched herself all over, going down farther on the rug than Nancy had ever seen. This was getting almost too hot to stand. Nancy was on her way over to let her know just how hot she was when Lauren turned around. Seeing another person there almost caused her to scream but she just smiled when she saw it was Nancy.

“Hey there boo boo.”

“Hi.”

Nancy reached for Lauren’s outstretched hand. They started to dance together; Nancy held on to her gyrating hips. Lauren reached up, pulling the hairpins out of Nancy’s bun one by one until the curls fell around her face. 

“Get it get it, get it get it.” Lauren whispered, running her tongue across Nancy’s lips.

“You are so damn sexy.”

“Am I?”

“Oh yeah baby. Is this what you like to do when I'm not home?”

She took Lauren’s face in her hands before kissing her passionately. She loved the way she melted against her. That was a feeling Nancy would never get tired of. Holding Lauren close to her, they both reveled in the delicious friction their bodies always created.

“I missed you so much.”

“I was only gone three days.”

“That’s just about forever. Get undressed and come to bed with me.”

“I've been undressing myself for three days.” Nancy said. “I think it’s high time I didn’t have to do that.”

Lauren smiled and then laughed. She slowly worked her fingers over the buttons of Nancy’s blouse, pulling it out of her slacks. The blouse and jacket came off together and exposed a purple bra.

“Ooh, nice.” She stroked Nancy’s breasts.

“I knew I was coming home tonight. Wanted to make sure I was dressed for the occasion.”

Lauren kissed her again, reaching down to undo the slacks. When they pooled at her ankles, Nancy slid out of her pumps and took them off. Lauren admired her in her underwear. She knew Nancy; she would not be able to stay that way for long. Sure enough, the National Security Advisor went over to her drawer. She pulled out a pair of pajamas. Nothing special, just a plain green pair. While Lauren watched, Nancy undressed completely and then redressed. She liked the look in her lover’s eyes. 

After switching the music to Nina Simone, Lauren took off her pajama top. She really was quite beautiful when she was naked. The glow of pregnancy lit her entire body, almost like an aura. Her breasts were rounder, as was her belly and her skin was smooth and soft to the touch.

“Come to me Dr. McNally.”

Nancy did, and they moved back on the bed together in a passionate lip lock. Lauren curled her pregnant body around Nancy’s and their child was warm on her side.

“It is so damn good to be home.” Nancy said, covering them.

“I agree. I was lonely without you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm. I thought of all the great things we would do when you got home. I want to go to the beach, Nance.”

“Um, it’s not exactly beach weather yet. It’s barely May.”

“Yeah but by the time the real beach weather comes I might resemble a whale. Let’s just drive down to South Carolina and walk on the sand in our bare feet. Let’s hold hands and kick in the ocean. We could take a little side trip and see my parents.”

“Aha, I was waiting for it.”

“You love visiting my parents.” Lauren took Nancy’s earlobe into her mouth to drive her point home.

“I think I can get some time off around the end of June. Take a week for me and my favorite girl.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

“We’ll rent a nice beach house for a couple of days and then go to Columbia for a long weekend.”

“I love you Nancy.”

“I love you too and I missed you terribly.” Her hand caressed Lauren’s stomach. “The both of you.”

Lauren cuddled closer, if that was possible, and fell asleep. It was so good to have her lover back home. Nancy held her for a while, stroking her belly and hair. God, she was getting ready to have a family. It was getting more difficult to leave for long stretches of time. She did not know how she felt about leaving Lauren alone as she got further into her pregnancy. Still, she knew she had a job to do. It was just for a moment of time; Lauren and their child would be forever.

***


End file.
